The New Horizon of War
is the 10th episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. This episode aired on February 21st, 2009.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/story/story_10.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The New Horizon of War" Synopsis Dail, the Alien Pedan returns to settle the score with Rei. This time by sending Rei up against one of his strongest oppoents ever: King Joe Black! Plot The scene opens up with two Monsters in battle: Telesdon and Re-Dorako. The battle being witnessed is a Reionyx Battle between an Alien Zetton (Telesdon's Master) and an Alien Hook (Re-Dorako's Master.) The fight between Telesdon and Re-Dorako goes on at a standstill until suddenly, both Monsters are shot and killed by Energy Blasts being fired by none other than the four ship forms of King Joe Black! Shortly after the robot's arrival, an Alien Pedan appears and shoots Alien Zetton, and is prepared to kill the Alien Hook until the Alien pleads for its life. Despite some initial hesitation, the Alien Pedan goes through with the deed (after Alien Hook attempts to kill him as well) and shoots Alien Hook too. It is then revealed that the Alien Pedan is none other than Dail! Having reunited with his squadron, Dail had recently been conflicted over his actions after remembering back to when Rei spared his life. After reporting back to his gathering, his superior, Commander Harlen commends him for his past victories in exterminating the Reibloods all over Hammer, but due to his failure to kill Rei, Harlen orders him to take care of his business and kill Rei once and for all. Elsewhere on Hammer, Rei is confronted in battle by the Reiblood Alien Guts, who has returned to settle the score with him as well. Alien Guts proceeds to summon his new monster, Kelbeam, while Rei summons his newly acquired monster as well: Miclas. The fight however quickly goes in favor of Alien Guts's Kelbeam, as Miclas's cowardice prevents the Monster from fighting back. However after a brief pep-talk by Rei, Miclas manages to pull himself together and ultimately comes out victorious after tying up Kelbeam by his own tail and bludgeoning him with punches until he knocked the Monster back onto his Master, crushing and killing Alien Guts beneath Kelbeam! Time passes and the ZAP SPACY crew is confronted by a King Joe Black, being controlled by Dail! Having returned to settle the score with Rei, Dail angrily berates the ZAP SPACY crew for "lying" to him about leaving Hammer after fetching Rei, and for continuing to fight the Reibloods instead. When Rei and the rest of the ZAP SPACY defend that Rei intends on stopping the fighting by confronting the ruler of the Reibloods, Dail only laughs at their claims and challenges Rei to prove his innocence by facing off against his King Joe Black. Going through with Dail's challenge, Rei agrees to battle and summons Gomora. However just like their battle on Boris, King Joe Black proves to be as strong as ever as the Robot easily withstands everything Gomora throws at it and dishes it back at the Monster. Dail reveals that with every battle their King Joe Blacks engage in (including the one that was on Boris,) they constantly get upgraded to get stronger and continue fighting, making Dail confident that King Joe Black will win. Suddenly in a shocking display, Rei gives a power boost to Gomora, and his Monster transforms into Reionic Burst Gomora, this time without going berserk! With more power than before, and now with a much more calm mind, Reionic Burst Gomora manhandles the King Joe Black with ease, and finally destroys the Robot with a Super Oscillatory Ray. After Rei recalls Gomora, Dail attempts to shoot Rei once more, but just like his confrontation with Alien Hook, his hesitance on his thoughts prevents him from doing so, and thus the ZAP SPACY take their leave, having proven to him of what their intentions are. Meanwhile in a farther off location on Hammer, two Alien Pedan and another King Joe Black are seen confronting the Alien Keel, Grande! Excited to fight once more, Grande summons his new Monster to fight back: Red King! Unlike Rei's Gomora however, Red King proves to be a strong Monster even without a power boost now that it is under Grande's control, and the Brutish Monster easily overpowers the King Joe Black in battle until the Robot is destroyed by a flying jump-kick, allowing Grande to escape from the Alien Pedan. Back at Dail's outpost though, Commander Harlen demands to know why Dail has failed to kill Rei for the 3rd time now, to which Dail mentions that Rei is a special Reiblood... One that could help them save the Alien Pedan's future. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Starting from this episode, the show's opening was slightly altered to include Miclas, now that the Monster was part of Rei's team, as well as included Armored Darkness as well. This opening would continue to be used as the show's opening until the show ended. *Telesdon and Re-Dorako's fight is an homage to their original battle in the original Ultraman series. Errors *Unusually while fighting against Kelbeam, Miclas displays the same type of cowardice that Maquette Miclas displayed during his appearances in the series, Ultraman Mebius. However whereas the Maquette Miclas was created by duplicating Miclas's data from the past, the Miclas in Rei's possession is Ultraseven's own Capsule Monster, whom had never displayed the same type of cowardice during his appearances in ''Ultraseven'''s syndication. However, Miclas's personality change could possibly be a retcon. *During his first and last appearances in this episode, Grande is seen wearing his Helmet. During his fight with King Joe Black however, his helment mysteriously disappears without any indication that it was taken off or put back on. References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Episodes Category:Episodes